suikoexilesfandomcom-20200215-history
True Conqueror Rune
The '''True Conqueror Rune, '''also called the Rune of Conquest, is one of the 27 True Runes. This rune gives the user the power to conquer and defeat nearly all enemies both in body and mind. So awful was its power, that the True Rune was divided up into 6 different pieces thanks to the Star Dragon Sword. The Rune has laid inert in these separate pieces ever since. Powers This True Rune is said to have the power to give its user the ability to overcome nearly any foe, and sometimes destroys the user himself. In addition, the rune has the power to dominate the wills of men. In some cases making a person relive their worst dreams over and over again. Many ancient kingdoms were said to have been exterminated due to the unstoppable might of the True Conqueror Rune. Only another True Rune is capable of withstanding its fearsome affects. History The True Conqueror Rune was so feared in ancient times that when it appeared in a new city or with a new bearer, many people would flee their villages and towns and take for the hills without packing anything in order to escape the Rune as quickly as possible. When the Sun Rune bearer, the King of Ancient Armes, had heard the True Rune appeared on the Southern Continent, he sent his best rune sages in search of the Night Rune, which now had assumed the form of an indestructible blade known as the Star Dragon Sword. Upon finding the talking sword and convincing it to help, the king and another True Rune user united all their power to defeat the bloodthirsty incarnation of the Rune of Conquest. Afterwards, the king used the power of the Star Dragon Sword to split the Rune asunder into six different fragments, thus the 6 Shards of Sorrow were born and hidden throughout his kingdom. Much of what happened during this battle is now the stuff of Bard's tales and children's stories, but the main story can still read in some old books. * The 6 Shards of Sorrow are not children of the True Rune, but rather various pieces of it, which function in similar ways as a lesser rune would. **The Black Rune (Conqueror Rune) was not born directly from the True Rune, but the powerful and evil sorceress Windy studied one of the six fragments carefully enough to extract some of the latent power and knowledge from the runic shard to produce an artificial rune for her own sinister purposes. Attacks # '''Petrifying Will- '''Overwhelms the mind of a foe with their worst nightmare paralyzing them for 3 turns # '''Triumphant March- '''The spirits of ancient warriors appear and attack a column of enemies (500 dmg) # '''Ancient Allure- '''Conquers the body & mind of a foe for 3 turns; he'll attack his own allies # '''Manifest Destiny - '''A great behemoth unleashes a devastating attack (1400 dmg or instant death) on all foes War of Exiles The True Conqueror Rune has not only been lost, but inert and divided up into six different fragments for centuries. However, the exiled son of King Jalat, Astor, has returned along with his exiled mother Tula, the former queen, and he wants the Rune of Conquest for himself. The former prince has 1 of the 6 fragments already, and has started a war with the Great Clans in the Kingdom of New Armes to get the others. He won't stop until he has reassembled the 6 Shards and becomes the new master of the True Conqueror Rune. Trivia * The True Conqueror Rune gives the power to conquer in the physical and the mind. The length of time the rune can influence a person depends on how strong the victim's will and mental resistance are to magical influence. * This True Rune serves in opposition and rivalry to the famous Sovereign Rune; in the same way the Sun Rune opposes the Night Rune. Whereas, the Sovereign Rune gives a ruler clarity of mind to judge and control a nation free of outside influences, this rune overthrows rulers and nations by subjugating them in body and mind. Gallery Category:True Runes